deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blackbeard VS Kat
Blackbeard VS Kat is a What-If episode of Death Battle, pitting Blackbeard from One Piece against Kat from Gravity Rush. (Written by McGasher) Description Shonen Jump vs PlayStation! Gravity Manipulator vs Gravity Manipulator! Will Kat's agility be able to whitstand Blackbeard's brute strenght? Interlude (cues Invader) Wiz: Gravity. The force that pulls two objects toward each other, and probably the main reason we are here right now. Boomstick: And these two motherfu**ers can control it! We're talking about Blackbeard, captain of the Blackbeard Pirates. Wiz: And Kat, Hekseville's Queen of Gravity. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analiyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win in a DEATH BATTLE. Blackbeard (cues The very very very Strongest) Wiz: After a depressing childhood we don't know much about, at the age of sixteen Marshall D. Teach grew the desire of becoming the new Pirate King. Boomstick: LOOK AT HIS TINY ARMS! Wiz: And in order to do it, he joined Whitebeard's crew and started searching for the Yami Yami no Mi, a Logia-type Devil Fruit. Boomstick: A what? Wiz: A Devil Fruit gives special powers to the person that eats it Boomstick, and the Logia-types are considered by far the most powerful ones. (cues Powerful Enemies) Boomstick: By the way, Marshall found out that one of his commanders had this fruit, so he killed him to stole his powers! Whitebeard: You are the only person I'll never consider my son, Teach. Boomstick: Whitebeard's so badass that people call his moustache a beard. Wiz: He didn't accept what Marshall did, for this reason he kicked him ou... Boomstick: So Blackbeard created his own crew, and killed Whitebeard to stole his powers! Wiz: After killing him, Blackbeard usurped his position as a Yonko, one of the four most notorious and powerful pirates in the world. Boomstick: So powerful that they can just claim a territory, and everybody will accept that. Hovewer, that's not the only advantage that Marshall got from Whitebeard. Wiz: In fact, Whitebeard had the Gura Gura no Mi, by far the strongest Paramecia-type Devil Fruit. Blackbeard is the first pirate that managed to eat two Devil Fruits, absorbing the deadly powers of both. Boomstick: Damn! Wiz: By the way, before Whitebeard died, the Blackbeard Pirates and Luffy's Straw Hats crew weren't originally rivals. When Marshall found out about the high bounty on Luffy, he decided to go after him. Boomstick: Meanwhile, Luffy's brother, Ace, hunted down Marshall, to avenge the dead commander. They actually met and fought to the death! And guess who won? Wiz: By the way, every living being has Haki, a secret power that some fail to awaken. It's unclear if Blackbeard uses Haki or not: even if he knows much about it, he never mentioned or showed to have unlocked it. Boomstick: He still has superhuman strenght and the power of his Fruits! (cues Black Hole) Wiz: True. The Yami Yami no Mi gives Blackbeard the power to manipulate darkness and gravity, for example creating a giant black hole on the ground and throw away everything it sucked in the first place. Boomstick: He can also throw balls made of darkness and block his foe's vision with it! Wiz: But the strongest attack this fruit has to offer is Kurouzu: a black spiral appears out of his hand and attracts his foe, nullyifing his Devil Fruit's power. Blackbeard: KUROUZU! Boomstick: And that's not even his strongest attack! Wiz: The Gura Gura no Mi is an extremely powerful Devil Fruit, and it's said that it's capable of destroying the world, if only its user wants to. Boomstick: And Blackbeard sure does... Wiz: The Gura Gura no Mi allows Marshall to create earthquakes and concentrate their power to a specific point. Boomstick: He can literally CRACK THE AIR WITH A PUNCH! Wiz: This attack is called Kaishin, and by doing this, the punch sends shock waves in the direction it's facing. That's an extremely dangerous attack, since these shock waves can tear apart almost every substance. Boomstick: And if this wasn't enough, he can grab islands, shift them without any problems and create tsunamis! Wiz: With the Kabutowari, he can concentrate his power to a particular point and make it explode. Plus, he can grab the air, pull it downwards and toss his foes into the sky. Boomstick: GRAB THE AIR! Wiz: Unfortunately, water nullifies the Devil Fruits' powers, and their users can't swim. Boomstick: Who the heck thought it would be a good idea to become a pirate then? Wiz: Plus, the Yami Yami no Mi has a side effect: Its user feels pain more than an average human. Although Marshall is an awesome tactician and is extremely strong, he's a huge coward, and has little combat experience and ability. Boomstick: He always starts talking in the middle of the fight about how his powers are great, leaving free rein to his foe to attack him. Wiz: Being extremely large, and tall about 3'11'', he's an easy target, as he isn't agile at all and never showed to avoid even the most predictable attacks.'' Boomstick: Although he used a glove with razors as a weapon which he used to scar Shanks, when he didn't have a Devil Fruit, Blackbeard relies almost only on his powers and, sometimes, on his strenght. Wiz: Using, as a last resource, a gun that he once used to give to Whitebeard his final blow. Blackbeard: The gravity of darkness that returns all to nothingness... And the power of earthquakes that destroys everything... I've obtained it at last! Now, nobody is a match for me! Kat (cues Discovery of Gravitation) Wiz: With no memory about her life, a young girl which real name is unknown woke up in the shallows of Hekseville, a misterious city. Boomstick: A FLOATING city! Wiz: Well, not really, as it's built around a giant pillar. At the top of that pillar there's a little garden with an apple tree, and on the bottom there's a village created by kids... and a giant black hole slowly coming up to suck everything out of existence. Boomstick: WAIT, WHAT!? Wiz: We'll get to that later... Hovewer, sitting beside that girl, there was a cat, which she later named Dusty. Right after leaving the shallows, they found... Boomstick: Freakin' black holes sucking an house and a kid! Wiz: The girl finds out that Dusty gave her the power to manipulate gravity, and people with that powers are called Shifters. So without any second thoughts and experience she flew and saved the kid. Boomstick: But since she wasn't able to lift and save the house, the kid and his dad started talking shit about her, so she eventually ran away and... SHE BEGAN LIVING IN A SEWER? Kat: *crying* I... I just wanted to help! (cues Gravity Days) Wiz: After putting up a little house in the city sewers, she slowly started a superhero career, by defending the citizens from Nevis, monsters that come from the various black holes that surround the city. Boomstick: All thanks to a cat! Wiz: Actually, Dusty isn't a real cat, it's a Nevi itself. Boomstick: With the only exception that he doesn't have a glowing red orb as his weak point! Wiz: In fact, some Nevis like Dusty are intended to be "guardians" of the Shifters. By the way, the girl soon befriended a young police officer, Syd, that became her best friend, who also named her Kat. Boomstick: Got it? Because she has a cat. Hehe. Dumbass. Wiz: But she also met Alias, a criminal who can control normal Nevis, aside from the Guardians... Boomstick: He looks like an anime version of the Slenderman. Wiz: And Raven, her nemesis. A shifter which guardian is... well, a raven. Boomstick: I'M OUT! Wiz: In her adventure to save Hekseville and defeat Alias, Kat met Gade, an old man also known as the Creator, the entity who created the world in which Hekseville is situated. Basically a God. Boomstick: He sure did an horrible job, making a black hole-like floor that's going to kill everyone soon. Wiz: He also created other three dimensions, like the Hell. Kat explored them by entering the portal situated into... Gabe's body? Boomstick: If an old man ever opens his trench and offers you to enter in the portal in it to fight demons... that's probably a bad idea. Wiz: Still, Kat gained various Shifter power-ups and seriously improved her hand-to-hand combat abilities. She is extremely selfless and down-to-earth: she almost felt into the darkness just to recuperate an unknown citizen's love letter. She found Boutume, the kids' village we talked about before. Here, Kat allied with Raven. Thanks to her, she also defeated Mushi, a giant Nevi dragon that attacked the kids. Meanwhile, the darkness rase to destroy Boutume, but Kat managed to save them thanks to her Gravity Panther form. Boomstick: One of these kids is Cyanea, a little girl that, guess what? She's a creator, too! Wiz: She's the one that created every living being, and she can read future. In fact, she also predicted Kat's death. Cyanea: You are going to die. Boomstick: After they returned to Hekseville, to defend the city while the two Shifters were in Boutome, the new mayor created Anemone, a GIANT FREAKIN' BALL MADE OUT OF IRON AND NEVIS! Wiz: Unfortunately, Anemone's Nevi energy starts shooting randomly, destroying various parts of the city and freezing Kat. The exact way in which Kat died in Cyanea's dream. Boomstick: But Dusty frees her, and at the end she manages to destroy the Anemone, using the Gravity Panther. And what do you do, when everyone now loves you and you have two Gods as your closest friends? EXACTLY! YOU INVITE THEM TO LIVE WITH YOU IN THE SEWERS! (cues Pleajune Quarter) Wiz: ...By the way, Kat relies mostly on her kicks and on... Boomstick: Oh, c'mon! She's a skinny teenager, how in the world can... (Kat does her Launch Kick on Big Daddy, causing him to fly away) Boomstick: HOLY SHIT! Wiz: Well, to be fair, Kat hasn't superhuman strenght on her own, but by mixing her Shifter abilities with her kicks, she manages to throw away even the heaviest of her foes easily. She uses a wide variety of kicks: her Launch Kick can throw her foe away at a decent distance, her Somersault Kicks send the enemies into the air and the Spiral Heel throws away every enemy she hits at a long distance. Boomstick: And those are just a couple of the strongest kicks she can do! Wiz: Being a shifter, Kat is capable of flying and walking on every surface. She is also extremely agile and fast. Boomstick: Plus, she can slide like if she had a skateboard, even on walls! Wiz: She also has a great resistance with some degrees of invulnerability; she has shown to fall from heights that could kill every living being without a scratch, and she can tank various attacks from Nevis, which are stronger and durable than the average humans. Boomstick: While she was into Gade's various worlds, Kat gained special abilities, such as the Micro Black Hole: just by SPINNING AROUND, SHE CREATES A BLACK HOLE THAT SUCKS EVERYTHING NEAR HER! Wiz: With the Gravity Crush, Kat runs into his foe's body... Boomstick: Literally. Wiz: ... stealing an orb of energy from it. When she destroys it, the foe and everyone near him will explode. Boomstick: There's more! With the Gravity Typhoon, she can throw four stacks of stalactite-like projectiles! Why didn't I go exploring an hobo's belly too? Wiz: That's not the greatest idea, Boomstick. Hovewer, she can also charge a fast slide that destroys everything on her path. Boomstick: Before, we talked about a certain Gravity Panther, right? Well, Dusty can fuse with Kat, creating a giant Nevi-Panther! Wiz: The Gravity Panther has superhuman strenght and speed. She can create black holes just like how Kat does normally, but they will cover a bigger area. Boomstick: But her various kicks' effects don't apply to Nevis, plus she needs to stay near Dusty in order to mantain her powers. If he gets sick, her powers will be reduced! Wiz: Plus, Kat got once easily deceived from Alias, since she was at the beginning of her superhero career. But still, she became more prepared and experienced in the latest chapters of the game. Kat: I haven't changed, Gade. I am the same girl I was before I left. Well... Maybe I've changed a little... But my heart hasn't! If anything, I'm just going to be that much better at protecting everyone! Pre-DEATH BATTLE (cues Invader) Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! ' DEATH BATTLE! (cues Old Town) At Auldnoir, the Hekseville district in which Kat lives, Syd is buying Cyanea an ice-cream, when Blackbeard and his crew appear. Blackbeard laughs, calling attention to the two friends. (music stops) Syd: Who are you? After Blackbeard became a Yonko, he could just claim that city under his possession, but since nobody in Hekseville seems to know him, ''he first wants his name to be remembered. (cues Overtaken) Laffitte: Ladies and Gentlemen... Laffitte, one of Blackbeard's teammates, breaks the silence, while Syd moves back, and his young, Godly, friend remains indifferent. Laffitte: Captain Teach of the Blackbeard Pirates is proud to present... '''Blackbeard: A show that will astonish you all! BLACK HOLE! Marshall says, as he puts his hand on the ground, and the darkness appears, slowly sucking the two into the ground. Syd: I-is that the... ? Blackbeard: The power of gravity! Darkness is gravity! The power to pull everything in... and spare not even a ray of light!... Infinite gravity! ' He says, unaware that Syd was referring to the black hole situated under the city, and not to the Gura Gura no Mi. ''WHAAAA! While in the air, Kat dives downwards kicking Blackbeard's hand, causing his attack to stop. Cyanea: *smiles at Blackbeard* You're going to die. Kat: Syd, tell everyone to hide! Cyanea, please, take us to Boutome! Cyanea's blue twintails curl, as she levitates. After a couple of seconds, Kat and Dusty, Cyanea and the Blackbeard Pirates are in an exact uninhabited copy of the old kids village in which the little God lived, now destroyed by the black hole at the bottom of the world. Catarina Devon: *smiles* Looking forward to this. Cyanea sat near the pillar, while Marshall's crewmates stood behind their captain. '''Blackbeard: *laughs* Come on! Kat: Time to show 'em what we've got, Dusty! 'FIGHT!' (cues Resistance and Extermination) Kat: WHOAAA! Kat charges Blackbeard with a Gravity Kick, but Blackbeard stops it and catch her with a Kurouzu. He then slams her into the ground, punching her in the stomach. Blackbeard: I can't believe they thought a girl like you coul... Kat: WHAAA! Kat uses her Piercing Heel on Marshall, taking him in the air with her. She then proceeds to hit him multiple times in the face with her knees, finishing with the Spiral Heel, which power causes Blackbeard to get smashed against one of Boutume's giant tree-houses. Kat: How did he do these things? He... He must be a Nevi! Kat flies towards Blackbeard and tries to block him with her Gravity Typhoon, but the pirate uses the Kurouzu to block and destroy every stalactite. The girl tries to attack him again with a Gravity Kick, but Blackbeard uses the Kaishin in her direction, violently throwing her away. (cues Luffy Moukou) Kat rapidly gets up from the mortal attack without problems, but she notices that Blackbeard was using Black Hole again, sucking everything that stood in the treehouse near him. Kat starts flying above the gravity tornado that Marshall created, avoiding the various barrels and ruins that it was throwing. Blackbeard: The powers of my Devil Fruits... I'M TRULY INV... Kat sees a couch among the various debris thrown by the Black Hole. Oh... I'll take this! Kat creates a stasis field, that catches the couch. Blackbeard: ... INCI... WHAT! The couch hits the pirate in the head. While he's distracted, Kat prepares herself to charge the Spiraling Claw, to finally destroy his foe. Blackbeard: You're indecent! Women need to have some decency... Kat: Uhu? A dark mist surrounds Kat, blocking her vision. Blackbeard: I CAN TEACH IT TO YOU IF YOU WANT! A violent punch smacks Kat to the ground. Blackbeard: KABUTOWARI! Kat: Wh... AAH! Blackbeard uses the Gura Gura no Mi to concentrate his power to the ground, in the point in which Kat's head was laying, causing an explosion-like attack. Blackbeard: You were weak, so you couldn't have joined my crew... But you could have joined us by beeing my girl... If you weren't dead! *laughs* (cues Clearly Dangerous) Kat slowly gets up, under Blackbeard's shock. Kat: I defend Hekseville and his people from monsters... I promised myself to use my powers to defeat monsters... And you... YOU ARE A MONSTER! Kat charges Blackbeard, who throws a ball made out of darkness at her. The girl repels it by creating a black hole from his hands, and continues charging him. Blackbeard: You w... Kat attacks him with a Spiraling Claw, clinching him against one of the giant trees, passing through its trunk and destroying it. Blackbeard gets up, and looks for her foe to end the battle once and for all. Kat: WHAA! Blackbeard gets hit in the back of his head by one of Kat's kicks. He turns back, but there weren't traces of the Shifter. Blackbeard: WHERE ARE YOU!? Kat: YAAA! Kat appears out of nowhere, kicking Marshall's lower jaw and breaking it with her high heels. The pirate growls, as he searches in vain for the girl. Kat: WHA... Blackbeard sees the girl floating above his head, so he quickly prepares to attack her whenever she's going to land another kick. But she isn't planning to do another kick. Kat: YA! The girl shouts, as Dusty's done fusing with her. Blackbeard screams, as he sees a giant Panther-like creature above him. The Gravity Panther quickly grabs the pirate and throws him in the air, blowing him repeatedly with her paws. Blackbeard: KAI... Kat/Gravity Panther: NO! The creature grabs and breaks Marshall's arms, throwing them in the darkness under them. She then throws the pirate in the air, as she rapidly starts spinning around. While Blackbeard was falling down, he sees a black aura surrounding the Panther and his head. Blackbeard: NOO... The black hole obliterates Blackbeard's head, as the remains of his body fall down in the darkness. (cues Ease) Kat returns flying with Dusty near the pillar, hugging Cyanea. Kat: Cyanea! Sorry if left you with the other pirates... Uhu... Cyanea? Where are them? Cyanea: Let's say... I took care of them, Kat. (meanwhile, in the Dream Dimension) Jesus Burgess: Where... where are we? Dream Guardian Cyanea: You are all going to die. K.O. Mushi is shown while eating the remains of Blackbeard's body. Results (cues Douse Shinundakara) Boomstick: Well, there's a reason if they call her the Gravity Queen. Wiz: Blackbeard is amongst the most powerful humans Kat fought... Raven: Mmph. Wiz: But while Blackbeard is stronger and has more destructive power than Kat, she has way more combat experience, she's faster and more agile than him. Boomstick: Kat comes up with successful strategies in the middle of the fights, combines her abilities at the maximum of their powers and fights enemies as durable and strong as Blackbeard on a daily basis. Wiz: While Blackbeard relies solely on his raw strenght, his Devil Fruits (and the fact that he can nullify others' powers), and on strategies made before the fights. Boomstick: Which is kinda useless when your opponent is extremely durable, doesn't have any Devil Fruits, and when you don't have preparation time. Wiz: The majority of times something unexpected happens, Blackbeard escapes, and he's always distracted by talking about his powers and plans in the middles of the fights. Boomstick: But Boomstick, Blackbeard could have just killed Dusty to nullify Kat's powers! Won't happen! Dusty doesn't have any weak point, and he can always teleport near Kat. One could touch him only if he wants to, kinda like a real cat. Wiz: Unless he can control Nevis, like Alias. But Blackbeard can't. Plus, in the DLC Missions, Kat works as a spy for quite a long time. She can be extremely stealth after that. Add that to the fact that she can fly, and Blackbeard has very little chances to win. Boomstick: It looks like Blackbeard just didn't understand the gravity of his situation. Wiz: The winner is KAT. Next time on DEATH BATTLE! THE DIABOLICAL AVENGER VS THE DUCK IN THE C24 1/2 Category:McGasher Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Sony vs Shonen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015